Templar Constitution
The Templar Constitution was an article written in 118 BBY by the Twilight Council that established all Templars laws regarding the Templars themselves and the territory they controlled and took care of. It was added to periodically through the years with various amendments and addendums. One of the last changes was made in 137 ABY after the crisis during the Sith Imperial War. Another change wasn't made after that until 376 ABY when the Templars took control of the planet Acroxx. Laws #'The Law of Visitors to Any and All Territories Controlled by the Templars, specifically Zonama Sekot and the Remsien Republic' :: This law stated that any and all unannounced visitors who came into any Templar controlled territory would be immediately detained and placed under Planetory Arrest (that is, be unable to leave the planet). Those that could produce proof for sufficient reasons to be there (such as official business, an emergency or in need of asylum) would be released. Those that could not produce such information would be given a trial during which they would present their reasons for being in the territory to a Territorial Court. If the Jury decided that their reasons were sufficient, they would receive a fine of no more than 50,000 Republic credits and would be free to leave. Those whose reasons were not deemed sufficient were convicted of Territorial Trespass and were sentenced according to that crime. #'The Law of Templar Felonies and Crimes'' ::This law stated that all Templars were held to a higher standard than the citizens of the territories that they protected and controlled. While a citizen was obviously subject to the laws and punishments of breaking those laws, the Templars were held more accountable, and thus were given higher punishments for crimes committed. All Templars who committed a Class C Crime or higher would be tried in a Templar Crime Court. A high ranked Member of the Templars would be automatically demoted should they be convicted of a Class B Crime of higher. Those that committed a Class Beta Crime or higher would be automatically expelled from the Templars. Those that committed a Class Alpha Crime were subjected to the same punishments as anyone who committed such crimes. These punishments would usually include time within Averard Penitentiary. As with any trial, however, the Templars take into consideration what motive and reasons the defendant had for committing the crime in question, and the reasons for doing so weight heavily upon the final decision. While it is uncommon, a defendant could theoretically be granted pardon for even a Class Alpha Crime if their reasons for committing such an act was sufficient enough. Regulations Templar Bill of Rights Ammendments Addendums Crimes and Punishments Territorial Trespass Types of Courts Territorial Court ::A court that was comprised of a three part jury and three judges. The jury was comprised of 12 people, with three people from the templars, three people from the planet in question and three people from the Remsien Republic. The Judges were comprised of a reprisentative from the Twilight Council, a representative of the Sekotan Magister (sometimes even the magister him or herself), and a member of the Remsien Senate. Category:Templar Info